powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Condortron
Condortron is (as its' name implies) a robotic condor-like monster, built by Vexacus, as the primary antagonist of the episode "A Gem of a Day". Excluding the two minor monsters ,that appear, in the final part, of the two-part series finale episode, "Storm Before the Calm" it is the final monster to battle the Ninja Storm Rangers. It also fits the theme of Vexacus' army of monsters. Character History In order to be on Lothor's good side, Vexacus built Condortron to battle the Rangers. Vexacus brought it down to Earth and it first attacked Hunter. He morphed into the Crimson Thunder Ranger and tried to battle Condortron, but he was out matched, it was about to make the finishing strike until the Red, Yellow, Blue, Navy and Green Rangers showed up. Motodrone then showed up with an army of Kelzaks to aid Vexacus, much to the slight annoyance of Vexacus, as the Rangers did battle, Condortron battled the Green Ranger and retreated, The Crimsom Ranger tried to give chase, but he was shot down by the combined attacks of Vexacus and Condortron. Vexacus then orders the monster to return to Lothor's Lairship. It was later enlarged and sent to earth. The Wind Rangers summoned the Storm Megazord and the Thunder Rangers summoned the Thunder Megzord to battle the monster. They were quickly out matched but by working together they got the upper hand. The Green Ranger (who was trying to save the Ninja students in Lothors Ship) arrived with the Samurai Star Megazord to aid the two Megazords in battle. they formed the Hurricane Megazord and Condortron was ultimately destroyed by the Hurricane Megazord's Typhoon Power. In the final part of the two-part series finale episode "Storm Before the Calm", Condortron was later freed from the Abyss of Evil to aid Lothor in the final battle. Personality Condortron is a violent creature that will attack anyone in it's path. Powers and Abilities * 'Strength: '''Condortron is one of stronger monsters, powerful enough to fight both the Storm Megazord and the Thunder Megazord as well as destroy Hunter;s Ninja Glider Bike (albeit with help from Vexacus). * '''Armor: '''Condortrons armor is highly strong since it is a robotic monster. It got blasted by Tsunami Cycles and went down but recovered extremely quickly and, when giant, the Storm Megazords Lion Laser and the Thunder Megazords Lighting Cannons and in didn't even make a scratch. * '''Flight: '''Being a bird-type monster, Condortron can fly at high speeds thanks to the wings on both its back and arms * '''Speed: '''Condortron was one of Lothor's fasted monsters. Arsenal * '''Claws: '''Condortron has clawed hands for combat * '''Wing Blades: '''Condortron also has huge sharp blades on it's wings for an aid in combat. ** '''Blade Empowerment: '''Condortron can also power up its wings with orange energy for an increases in power. ** '''Blade Rush: '''From it's wings, Condortron can fire a barrage of sharp blades at it's enemies. Notes * Condortron is the final monster to be fought by the Hurricane Megazord. *Condortron is, alongside Madtropolis and the Wolfblades, one of the strongest monsters in [[Power Rangers Ninja Storm|''Power Rangers Ninja Storm]] the Ninja Storm Rangers have ever faced. See Also Category:Ninja Storm Category:PR Final Monster Category:Ninja Storm Monsters